


Will You Still Love Me?

by captainamergirl



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: They had to live with their choices now.





	1. Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series. It won't be very long but I hope you will like it. The first one is about Pete & Addie.

She watched him under her long auburn eyelashes as he bounced too-big-really-to-be-bounced Lucas joyfully on his knee. Lucas didn't seem to mind though; the little boy was laughing happily. He had the same smile on his face as his father. Just like his dad, he was going to grow up to be a heartbreaker.  
  
She wondered if Pete ever thought about them. They were at a company Labor Day picnic but for whatever reason she couldn't stop staring at him, wondering if deep down he ever thought about what they used to be to each other. What they could have been to each other if they had only been willing to tough it out.   
  
At first, they had gotten along just fine after he married Violet, like good buddies really who had never kissed or made love or felt anything romantic for each other, and now there was a sudden, sad and empty space between them. She wondered if he ever really understood how much she had wanted things to work out between them; how much she had actually really loved him.  
  
He looked up just then, seeming to feel her eyes on him from across the courtyard, and he offered her a little smile and a wave. She smiled back as best as she could manage. And then he gave her a look that said more than any words ever could. He did understand. He understood just exactly how she felt because he had felt the same way. He still did. But he had chosen safety and security and she had chosen her best friend's ex-husband and they had to live with their choices now.


	2. Freedom

Sam noticed the way Addison was watching Pete and he sighed and forced the hot dog he was eating down his throat. It felt hard and uncomfortable inside his stomach but he came up with a fake smile for Violet at least. After all, she had been watching him very curiously, maybe trying to figure out if he too had noticed the electricity buzzing between the significant others in their life. He shrugged, offered her another smile and moved over to Addison.   
  
_"Dance with me,"_ he whispered in her ear.    
  
"What?" Addison asked. "Are you serious? There's no music ..."   
  
"Who cares? We can dance without it."   
  
Addison smiled. "Alright, if you insist."   
  
"I do," he said. She stood and stepped into his arms and they slow-danced right there in front of everyone. Addison would not realize until later that it was the last dance she would be having with Sam ever again. That right now he just wanted to memorize her - memorize everything that made her so distinctly Addison - one last time before he set her free.


	3. Regret

"I saw you looking at Sheldon again during the staff meeting," Addison said to her as soon as she walked into Amelia's office and slipped onto the edge of Amelia's desk for their daily chat session right before lunch. They used to have lunch together but ever since Amelia took to smoking in public again, Addison wouldn't go anywhere with her where Amelia could sit out doors and puff on a cigarette.  
  
Amelia shifted on her chair uncomfortably. "What's your point, Addison?" she asked.  
  
"The point is that he's a very prestigious professional in his field. He's nice and he's caring. He's actually quite a catch and-"  
  
"Oh, I get it. You think because I happened to look at him for like two seconds that I'm into him?"  
  
"You said it. Not me."  
  
"Oh come on, Addison, it's not like that. He had a new haircut and -"  
  
"I didn't even notice."  
  
Amelia rolled her eyes. "You are making too much out of this. Curious that you noticed me watching him but you didn't notice he trimmed his sideburns about an inch on each side and that it shows more of his face and -" Amelia's voice trailed off. "Oh god. Is it really possible? Am I actually kind of am attracted to Sheldon Wallace of all people?"  
  
"Yeah who would have _thunk_ it?" Addison teased. "But seriously, you have to do something about it, okay?"  
  
"Now who's the one smoking?"  
  
"Tell him how you feel, Amy. Don't wait too long like I did because I was afraid. Yeas, even the great big Addison Forbes Montgomery gets scared sometimes. The point is, don't miss an opportunity like this, Amelia. _Carpe diem_ and all of that. Or you will regret it. I promise you that."


	4. Deluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fateful picnic, Vi and Pete reach a breaking point!

** Deluded **

After the picnic, Pete and Violet put an already sleeping Lucas into his car seat and hopped into their car. Violet rested her head against the window immediately and feigned sleep. She didn't want to talk to Pete right now. She shouldn't or she would say something she regretted. She was a therapist and knew bottling up feelings, particularly anger, wasn't a good thing. But if she started to vent now she wouldn't want to stop. She had seen the way Pete and Addison had looked at each other all day and worse, she knew others had as well.   
  
Pete said nothing to her, just hummed along to some seventies song on the stereo. Then when they were a few blocks from home, he reached out and squeezed her arm. "What's going on with you today? I know you're not really asleep because you're not snoring so -"   
  
Violet shot open her eyelids. "Pete, I just have to know. Was this ever real? This marriage? This relationship? Did you ever love me at all or has it always been about Addison?"   
  
"Violet-"   
  
"You love her Pete. Everyone and anyone can see that. I don't know why I deluded myself into thinking you could ever care about me -"   
  
"I _do_ care about you!"   
  
"But you _love_ Addison, Pete. You love Addison. I can't be with someone who only wants me because he can't have the one he thinks he really belongs with."   
  
"You're talking nonsense now."   
  
"Sorry, Pete, but no, I'm not. Call me crazy if you want to, but I know you love Addison and I am not sure honestly, that I can live with that."


	5. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Violet's bitter end... part dos

Pete watched her stuffing her duffle bag and he knew he should stop her but he honestly could not find the right words. She deserved to hear that he was deeply in love with her. That he hadn't married her just because she was the mother of his child and because he had been rebounding. He wanted to say all those things and make them both believe it but he didn't have the energy to lie anymore. He loved Addison. It was wrong in some people's eyes maybe and they could honestly fizzle out so fast once again, but he loved her and only her. He had been stupid to involve Violet in this little soap opera drama of his. It was craziness, it was madness really, but he had done it because he thought he should. Not because he had honestly ever wanted to.  
  
She finished stuffing the duffle. "Where are you going?" He asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
She shrugged, and he said, "Walk out on me, okay? Yes, I deserve it. But Lucas - Lucas loves you. You're his mom."  
  
"I know. I care about him too. I'll come back soon, I will. I just need some time to gain some clarity. This is the best way I know how."  
  
"Running halfway around the world?"  
  
She just pushed past him and he should have tried to stop her but he just couldn't make himself chase after her. They were over. They had actually been that way before they really ever began.


End file.
